Orphans
by LiveLifeToIt'sFullest47
Summary: Katniss and Prim's parents were part of a secret group that was plotting to overthrow the capitol. They were caught and killed. Soon after it was decided Katniss and Prim could be threats later on, so they were sentenced to die as well, but they managed to escape. Years later, they get sent to the Capitol Orphanage, will they be able to hide who they really are forever?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys so this is my newest idea I'm going to try out, this first chapter starts with some flashbacks that will explain the situation they're in, and I hope you'll like it! Oh and throughout the story, when they speak their names aloud, they are changed. Prim is Katie, and Katniss is Becca, the chapter is in Katniss's POV and in her thoughts she does calls Prim, Prim. Sorry, I know that it's kind of confusing. Now here's chapter one of Orphans.**

Katniss POV

_Flashback_

"Katie _come on we have to leave now," I scream to my little sister._

"_I'll be there in a sec, I just have to get Buttercup," she replies frantically._

"_Well hurry up they're coming." Prim runs down the stairs with an ugly cat in her arms. I grab her arm and we run out the back door as fast as we can. I hear the sirens blaring, so I pull on Prim and tell her to move faster. _

"_We have to outrun then Katie," I tell her scared we might not make it out that time. Suddenly, Buttercup jumps out of Prim's arms and runs in the opposite direction. Prim try's to escape my grip but we need to keep running. _

"_I'm not going without Buttercup," she screams at the top of her lungs._

"_Keep your voice down," I whisper. "We need to keep moving or they will catch up." She won't budge so I grab her, and start to run once more. _

"_Let go of me!" She says it over and over, but I don't listen. My top priority is getting as far away from this town as I can get. A sharp pain hits my thigh and enables me to go any farther. I look down and see blood gushing through the whole caused by a silver bullet that is wedged in my leg. I put down Prim and tell her to keep going, but she hesitates, and the shooter catches up with us. No, I think when I see the man is a peacekeeper. He handcuffs us and drags us back to town._

_Different flashback_

_Down at the justice building Prim and I are placed into a room for questioning. I had been through this once before and got away, but Prim wasn't with me, she had gotten away. I tell her to let me do the talking and to stay calm. She nods but I know she's scared, I just hope that the interrogator won't notice. A woman walks through the door, and I take a deep breath, and pray for good luck. After she introduces herself, she starts to grill us with questions. _

"_Why were you two running this evening, did you get in an argument with your parents?" I nod my head, saying to myself, she can think what ever she wants to think as long as it's not the truth. "What was that argument about?" Prim looks at me, and though her face is unreadable I know she's freaking out, so I answer quickly to reassure her I know what I'm doing. _

"_Well I just got a new boy friend, and like all of my other ones they didn't approve, because they want me to marry a rich boy, so instead of fighting, I left. On my way out I saw my sister sitting on the steps waiting for me, and I couldn't let her suffer through their controlling ways, so I let her come with me."_

"_Where were you two heading," she asks, and I know she's trying to crack us. I try to answer, but she shushes me, "Let Katie tell me where you were going." I watch as her expressions flash from scared to nervous to calm. _

"_Well we have relatives in district 11, so we figured we would cross the border, and could stay there until we found our own place." The woman looks at me so I nod verifying the story. _

"_Why do I have a feeling you're lying to me?" She asks. I look at her like I don't know what she's talking about. Prim and I exchange looks, before the woman leaves the room and brings in two large men. "Escort them to the station, the next train leaves in fifteen minutes; make sure they get on it."_

Present Time.

"Where are you taking us," I scream at the man carrying me.

"To the station, then you'll be sent to the capitol." I freeze; I had been doing everything in my power to save us from the capitol orphanage. When our parents were killed by the capitol, I took Prim and escaped before we too were killed. See our parents were part of a secret group that was trying to overthrow the capitol, and they got caught, so they were shot, afterwards it was debated whether or not we should be able to live. In the end, they thought we could be a threat in our later years, so we Prim and I were sentenced to die. When I heard of their plans, I changed our names and fled to district two. After that we ran around the districts, hoping we wouldn't get caught. We were pretty young at the time, so I don't think they'll remember us apperence wise, but I'm really scared they will find out who we are. Prim looks at me trying to see if I have a plan, but I shake my head, it's over, there's no chance of us escaping. Now all we can do is hope for the best, and not get caught. I see the silver train in the distance becoming closer and closer, until the men shove us on, and I am forced to say good bye to district 12, but this time it's for forever.

**A/N Sooooo how do you like it? Please review with any feedback (just no flames) and check out my other stories. Also check out smileshappy24, she an amazing author! Thnx :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Heyyyyyy guys, so thanks to everybody who continued to follow me from How Can We Get Past This, and everyone else who reviewed the first chapter. The secret group their parents were in is called the rebellion. Um I don't have anything else to say, so here's chapter 2.**

Prim's POV

How could I be so stupid, by trying to save a freaking cat, I jepridized our entire future on this planet. Katniss says that we'll be fine, but she's just trying to spare my feelings, if it was her fault this was happening she would be telling me how screwed we are. Why do I always get us into trouble. I look up at Katniss, and I can vaguely see the grief written in her expression. I don't remember our parents, I was only 4 years old, but Katniss does and I know that it hurts her to think about them. She promised then that she would keep us both safe, and now our lives are in danger. If I blow this, then it's all over. I can't let Katniss down, she was always there to help me, and now it's my turn. The whistle blows and we leave district 12. A man escorts us to our room. It isn't much, there are two small beds, a wooden dresser, and a tv. I sit down on the one farthest from the door, and stare out the window blankly. Once the man leaves I turn to Katniss,

"I'm so sorry Becca, I didn't mean for this whole thing to blow up." Katniss shushes me, and I nod after a few minutes of silence she starts talking.

"Katie, we're going to be fine, you just have to remember, dont blow your cover." I nod, but get freaked out when I hear a muffled cough on the other side of the door. "Shit," Katniss whispers, she walks over to the door and peeks out the door. She tells me that nobody is there, but winks in the process. She starts to close the door, but opens it again. "Caught you," She pulls a red haired girl into the room. After shutting the door she yells for the girl to start explaining.

"Look please don't hurt me, I was trying to escape the capitol, but these people keep sending me back, and I can't stand it there. I was leaving when I heard you to talking, I thought you two were working for the rebellion, see I've been trying to join, but I haven't been able to find them."

"Well we aren't working with the rebellion, and what ever you think you heard, you heard wrong. All I'm trying to do is protect my little sister, we're being shipped to the capitol orphanage if you must know. Next time mind your own business."

"Ok," she squeks. "Well good luck at the capitol. Oh and by the way, I'm Fox."

"I'm Becca, and that's Katie." She nods before leaving the room and sneaking away.

"What was wrong with her," I question. Katniss is so over protective, and though she means the best, sometimes it's straight up irratating. I'm 12 years old, it's not like I'm a little kid anymore.

"We don't know who she is, she could be working for the capitol. Jeez Prim, why do you have to be so freaking naïve."

"I don't know why do you have to be so uptight about everything?"

"I'm 'uptight' because I'm trying to keep you safe, come on Prim we both know that you wouldn't last a day without my help." She just doesn't get it, Katniss never let me be independent, so how am I supposed to know what I am capible of. I don't respond to her, instead I lay on my bed and stare at the ceiling. "Look Prim," Katniss starts, but I ignore her. I know that she's sorry, but I also know that she meant every word she said, then again so did I, but I'm not sorry.

Katniss's POV

Ugh Prim is so frusterating, you would think that you would be grateful to your older sister that saved your life, raised you, and took care of you for eight years. And even after I apoligize, she still ignores me. I'm scared that she's going to try to run, or that she'll tell someone who she really is. The thing that annoys me most, is that Prim is right, I have tried to control her, and by doing so I treated her like a little kid. It makes me feel like a terrible sister, I put so much pressure on her, yet never let her live up to the expectations I give her. Prim isn't me, she nice, sweet, and caring. I'm the complete oppisite, and I'm turning her into me, but she's turning against me. I miss the Prim that loved life, and was always happy, opposed to the new Prim who is acting like an irratating teenager, by hating her life. I wish I could've given her a better life, but when you're hiding from the government, and you're only eight years old there isn't much you can do. I had to grow up really fast, I don't want Prim to have to. All I have ever wanted is for us to be safe, I promised my parents that I would keep Prim safe, and now we probably will get killed. No, I tell myself, I will protect Prim, even if it's the last thing I do.

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update, but I didn't want to write. I know this chapter kind of sucks, but I know that I needed to update and this is what I came up with. Please check out my other stories (I posted a new one shot You Have To Open Your Eyes To See Your Beautiful last night) and please, please, please review! Thnx :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Heyy guys! Lol I'm in a good mood and since I know it won't last, I'm going to write this chapter:). So here's chapter 3!**

Katniss's POV

We arrive at the Capitol, and I feel sick to my stomach. Anyone else would be estatic to be here, to get accepted within the walls of the elite members of our country, but I know the truth behind the makeup. The 'elite' people here are just conniving, power hungry, tyrants who make their lives seem so glamorous that they drag you in, and turn you into a colorful freak, so you fit in with them. The city itself is estonishing, but the true personalities of the people in control are so terrible, it makes the city such an unpleasant place to be. Prim, who after hours of pestering I finally got to forgive me, marvels at it's beauty. She acts as if she is in a trance,

"Why didn't we come here sooner?"

"Because these people killed our parents, and were going to kill us." She snaps back to reality almost instanly.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that, so what do we do now?" She asks concerned. I sigh, because even though I've been thinking that this exact situation would occur for years, I quite honestly don't know how to answer her, but I try my best.

"Well we make sure that nobody can figure out who we truly are, because if they do then we're over." Suddenly the door flies open, and the girl claiming to be fox, walks in. She shuts the door, and walks over to us,

"You two are working for the rebellion." I shake my head, but the girl is convinced. "If you guys want me to keep your secret, then you have to let me join. The Capitol has screwed me enough times to be quite angry with them, and now I'm ready to help take them down."

"For the last time we're not working with the rebellion, you heard me wrong, I told Katie to be careful, because we aren't anything like the Capitol people. And from what I've heard they try to change you, by turning you into one of them. The two of us our individuals, not life size barbie clones." Fox doesn't look convinced at all, but I don't really give her much of a choice, "besides this train goes directly back to district 12, so unless you want to be found, you'll keep your assumsions to yourself." She nods,

"Well played," she say smiling. I wave goodbye, and watch as she leaves the room. Prim starts to talk, but I tell her to be quiet, we can't risk it. She nods and we hear a knock on the door. An avox walks into and escorts us through the train to the exit. When we arrive I turn to thank the woman, when my heart sinks. I know her, but it's not possible for her to be here, she died eight years ago, I was there when the silver bullet entered her chest.

"Mom?" I whisper under my breeth. She turns around and looks me in the eyes. I see a tear start to form, and she runs away. I try to go after her, but I am stopped by a peacekeeper, who shoves me off the train. When Prim catches up to me, she stares at me.

"What the heck was that," she asks confused, I have always told her to never let your guard down, but I just did. I sigh before answering, knowing that there will be multiple questions proceding.

"The avox girl, that was mom." Prims faces brightens from excitment,

"Oh my gosh! Where is she I want to meet her." I stop her before she can run off, but ending falling, becasue I'm putting too much pressure on my ingured leg. Prim helps me up, and I tell her that she can't go,

"Prim it's too dangerous, I don't think she fully remembers us. She probably was told that we had died, but i just don't get how she is alive, unless it was a trick." Once that thoguht reaches me head, I grab Prim. "We have to get away from here now." Instead of running away, we run to the orphanage, thinking that running in the other direction will attract too much attention. When we arrive, a large woman asks us our names, we tell her, and she gets a girl to show us around. The girl introduces herself as Madge Undersee. The name sounds familar, but I can't place where I know it from. I introduce Prim and I, under our fake names of course, and she walks us around.

"So where are you two from?" Madge asks, trying to fill the awkward silence.

"District 12," I tell her, not in the mood to talk.

"Oh that's where I am from too." she squeks. Of course, she was the mayor's daughter, but he and his wife died last summer in some sort of freak accident.

"Wait you were the mayor's daughter right," Prim ask. She nods, "I'm really sorry about what happened to your parents." She smiles at Prim.

"Wait, if you two are from 12, why have I never seen you."

Oh well we we're hiding, because I was scared that someone would turn us into the capitol," I lie, and she nod sympethetically.

"Well you don't have to be scared here, the people are really nice, and it's a lot safer here than in the woods in district 12." I force a smile, before she stops in the midde of the hallway. "Katie, this is your room, you're roomates are Posy and Rue, they are both 12 also well, and they are two of the of the sweetest little girls I know." She nods, and hugs me before entering the room, and leaving me alone with Madge. We walk a little longer, before we get to my room, "You only have one roomate, and her name is Ally." I thank Madge for showing me around, and walk into my room. I am stunned at who I see sitting on one of the two beds.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I was going to go, but I thought hey what the heck, one more week won't kill me. Besides I wanted to get to know the real you, Katniss." I gulp at the use of my real name, and stare into Fox's glowing green eyes.

**A/N What's going to happen? I don't actually know lol, but Please Review! Thnx!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys so today is the second day of my 4 day write-a-thon where I'm going to update my stories everyday, plus add new ones :). Now here's chapter 4!**

Katniss's POV

"How do you know about that," I yell at her.

"Well first you talk in your sleep, so I got the name, did a little research, and narrowed the selections down to you. So you weren't lying, you aren't part of the rebellion, but you still are a target."

"Please, I have to keep me and my sister safe, I'll do anything if you won't tell anybody." She smiles,

"Chill I'm not going to tell, I know how it is, they killed my parents too, but they locked me up here instead of killing me. Your parents must have been really scary if they thought two little kids were threats." I nod my head.

"Let's just say that they weren't people that you would want to mess with."

"Wow that bad huh," I nod again,

"You have no idea, like I loved them, but we we're always running, I never got a chance to be a kid. I had to run, with my parents, and with Prim. Sometimes I wish that I could go back in time, and warn them that if they get too involved they will be killed, and there daughters will be fugitives. Then maybe they wouldn't have tried fought so hard." I know my parent's were just doing what they though was right, but they didn't realize it was hurting me. I at least tried to parent Prim, their idea of keeping me out of trouble was letting me roam around the woods that was filled with dangerous things, that could've easily killed me.

"That sucks," Fox replies.

"Yeah, but can we please stop talking about them, let's talk about you. I actually want to know why you call yourself Fox."

"Oh, well everytime I tried to run, it was my codename for myself. I know it sounds stupid, but you get lonely when you don't have somebody else running by your side."

"I can imagine, I was lonely even when Prim was with me." Fox nods, and we just sit there, an awkward silence filling the room, when suddenly we hear a knock on the door.

"Who is it," she screams.

"Glimmer," Fox turns to me, rolls her eyes, and reluctantly opens the door. Glimmer smiles at Fox, "Hey Ally," I watch as Fox makes a face, and leaves the room, and I look at Glimmer strangly.

"What was that about," I ask.

"Oh she doesn't like me that much, anyway I'm Glimmer, I heard that you had just arrived and I wanted to say hi."

"Oh hi I'm Becca, so why doesn't she like you" I ask suspiciously. She sighs,

"Well she probably wouldn't want you to know, but I'm her older sister." I nod my head,

"That explains it," I say.

"Yeah, so how do you like it here so far," Glimmer asks trying to start a conversation.

"I don't know, it's fine I guess." Glimmer just stands there awkwardly,

"So I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah I guess, it was nice meeting you." She smiles, and then leaves the room. Almost seconds later Fox reappers, "So she's your sister?" I ask even though it is a rhetorical question. Fox groans,

"Oh god, what did she say about me." I shrug my shoulders,

"Nothing she seamed really nice."

"Welll she not, don't by into her nice act, all she wants to do is bring you down, trust me on that."

"Okay," I say, but on the inside I'm left thinking. Why is Glimmer so bad, I mean Fox is a little opinionated, so I can see how the two of their personalities may keep them apart, but she didn't seem mean at all. Whatever, I think, I trust Fox, well kind of trust Fox, and she seems like she knows a lot. Plus Glimmer is her sister, which means that she probably has experienced the worst of her. I hear a loud bell ring through out the room.

"It's time for lunch," Fox informs me, before racing out the room. If Madge hadn't shown me around I would have been completly screwed. I find the cafeteria easily, and get my lunch without a problem, but getting a place to sit is the tricky part. I scan the room for Prim, I see her with a few other younger girls, and decide not to bug her, she already has enough problems with me. Next I look for Fox, but she is nowhere to be found, and neither is Madge. Reluctantly I walk over to the one other person I know, Glimmer.

"Hey Glimmer can I sit with you guys?" I ask noticing the weird looks from the other people surrounding her.

"Oh sure, everyone this is Becca." I give them a half wave. "This is Cato," she points to a blonde haired boy, "Clove," a dark haired girl stares at me coldly, "and Marvel," a guy with light brown hair. I nod and say hi.

"So why are you here," Clove asks, but I can tell that she doesn't care.

"My parent's died in a mine explossion a couple years ago," My sister and I were caught two days ago.

"How did you guys survive for eight years?" Cato asks.

"How did you know they died eight years ago?" I ask while trying to keep a straight face, but inside I'm scared that he might know who I am.

"Well that was the last mine explossion charted so.."

"Oh, right um I hunted, and we lived in an abanden cabin, in the woods." He nods looking impressed. I hear a chair move across the floor, and a boy comes over, and asks Clove and Marvel to move over.

"Becca, Peeta, Peeta, Becca. I nod and he says hello. We all talk for the rest of lunch, and I could've sworn that Peeta was looking at me through out the entire meal.

**A/N So a lot of characters were introduced. Yes there will be some Everlark coming up. I also know that Foxface and Glimmer look nothing alike, but deal with it lol. Please check out my other stories, I will be updating everyday, for the next 2 days because of my write-a-thon. Please review! (Shout out time is coming in the next chapter!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys, day three and I'm tired, but I'm going to write, so here's chapter 5!**

Prim's POV

I know that technically we're fugitives, but I wonder why Katniss never took us here under fake names. The workers are really nice, and I already have couple new friends. My roommates Rue and Posy are two of the nicest people ever. The three of us instantly became best friends, along with one of the boys here, Posy's brother Rory. I feel bad that Katniss never had any friends growing up, well she had one when we were in 12, but he disapeared. His name was Gale, she meet him when she was hunting, and they became friends almost instantly. We were in 12 for three years, and he vanished our second year. Katniss will never admit it, but I know that she had a crush on him, and I could tell he liked her back, that's why we were so astonished when he just left. I know his mother was ill, so we just assumed that they were taking her to a hospitol in the capitol, but we were shocked that he never said goodbye. When I look at Posy and Rory, I see a spark of Gale in them, they all look alike, and Rory acts a lot like Gale did, but instead of just wondering I decide to ask.

"Hey Posy," she turns and gives me her full attention. "This might sound weird, but did you ever have any other brothers." I can see a glimpse of terror in her expression.

"No, but can you come with me to the bathroom real quick." I nod my head, and wave to Rue and Rory. When we get to the bathroom, I watch as Posy checks under the stalls to see if anyone else is in the room, when she decides it's fine, she locks the door and looks at me strangly. "What do you know?" She asks, and I can tell that she's worried.

"Um nothing," I reply confused. "I was just wondering, because my sister's best friend just kind of left one day, and you and Rory look a lot like him." Her eyes widen, like I know something that I shouldn't.

"Wait my brother only had one friend, and her name was Katniss, your sister's name is Becca." Shoot, I think, it slipped my mind that Katniss had told Gale about us being on the run. I take a deep breathe before responding knowing that after I tell Posy, there is no going back to being completely safe, but even though I haven't known her for long, I trust Posy one hundred percent.

"My sister's name is Katniss, and my name is really Primrose. Our parents were part of the rebellion, and they were caught and killed. Thats why we changed our names, we were on the run for years, and got caught a 2 days ago." Posy looks at me with wide eyes and a shocked expression, when a knock on the door makes us both jump. I open it carefully trying not to seem suspicious, but I see an empty hallway, and the disaproving eyes of my older sister. She walks in, closes the door, and locks it just like Posy did.

"Katie what the heck are you doing, you don't tell people those things," She turns to Posy. "I'm sorry, but sometimes she makes up stories, so she can get attention.

"Katniss it's..."

"I don't know anyone by the name of Katniss, your little game is over." she grabs my arm and tries to drag me out of the bathroom.

"Katniss, Posy is Gale's sister." She drops my arm immediatly and stares at Posy, who nods confirming my story.

"Okay, if you don't want to tell me it's fine, but if your willing to talk about it, please tell me what happened to Gale. He just left one day and never came back, I was so worried." Posy sees the pain in my sisters's eyes, and begins her story.

"So my brother wasn't lying to you when he said our mother was ill, she was but she died a few years back. So the three of us were ophans, hiding from the orphanage as well, he wanted to tell you, but Rory persuaded him not to. We were found two years ago, and Gale fought them off to give us a head start, but they shot, and killed him." I see the tears build up in her eyes, if Katniss crys then you know it's bad. She blinks her eyes to make the tears vanish, and turns to Posy once more.

"Thank you for telling me, but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone about us, we can't risk getting caught." Posy nods and Katniss walks out of the room to head back to lunch.

"Thanks for doing that," I tell Posy. She smiles, but I immediatly detect that there is something wrong. "Posy, what's wrong." She doesn't even try to cover it up, she just straight out tells me what is going on.

"Okay so I didn't tell Katniss the truth, he is still alive and he is here at the orphanage, but when we left something happened, and his brain started to disfunction. He hasn't been the same ever since we left distict 12, and I don't want to get her hopes up when he doesn't remember her." I nod my head, now knowing that Katniss can never find out about Gale...

**A/N Sorry, it's not a cliffhanger, but I didn't know what else to write. Shout out time..**

**Thanks to**

**district2lover101**

**barbiecat16**

**LoverOfDance**

**VikkiTayler**

**smileshappy24**

**Also thanks to GirlOnFire99 even though she didn't review, she forced me to write this chapter. Please Review! Thnx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys! It's day 4, which means it's the last day of my write-a-thon (Thank God!) don't get me wrong , I luv writting but three chapters when your really busy, is hard to do. This chapter kinda is between the end of 5 and the end of 4. Anyway here's chapter 6!**

Katniss's POV

I walk out of the bath room and don't want to return to the interesting group of people sitting at my table, but I dont really have much of a choice, so I reluctantly pull myself towards the table in the middle of the lunch room.

"Hey, are you okay? You seemed kind of nervous when you left." I nod,

"Yeah, I just got a little shaken up about something, but I'm okay now." She doesn't seem convinced, but I don't give her much of an option. "So, did I miss anything?" One of the annoying things about sitting with the 'popular people' in the orphanage, is the they are always talking about somebody. It gets kind of annoying, but I deal with it, since I don't have any where else to go. They shake their heads, before starting a new conversation.

"So guess who I had to spend my morning with," Clove complains. The others raise their eyebrow curiously, while I pretend to look interested. "That pyscho guy." Glimmer rolls her green eyes.

"Oh my gosh, that is totally unfair. We don't have to do chores, so why did you have to."

"Wait," I cut Clove off. "Why don't you guys have to work?"

"Oh well we get special perks, for being special." Glimmer say happily. I look aebbed questionably. "Don't believe what ever Fox told you about our parents, she tells people they died because the worked with the rebellion, but they didn't. They are still alive, and they live in district 1, they just didn't want us so they pay for us to stay here.". I nod my head, understandibly but inside I am pissed. Why would Fox lie, just to get me to help her. Thats sick, if she had to lie about her parent's 'death' to get answers. I will get to the bottom of this later, I tell myself now becoming extremly interested in their conversation.

"Okay so as I was saying before, I went down to get some advil, fo rmy headache, and the nurse asked if I could stay with him for like 2 minutes, and she left before I could say no. The only thing was, she took over an hour, you don't know how badly I wanted to slit her throat, after she made me sit there for that long with Gale." Okay, don't get on Clove's bad side, I add it to my mental checklist, when I realize that she said Gale.

"Gale?" I question.

"Yeah, his name is Gale Hawthorne, he is like a mental patient. When his parents were killed, he went crazy and literally lost his mind." Peeta answers. i nod, but am internally freaking out. Posy lied to me, Fox lied to me, what is with these people. One thing I know for sure is that I have to find Gale, not now though, I have to survive this lunch first.

I am enternially grateful when the bell rings, and lunch is over. Before I can leave Glimmer grabs my arm and pulls me to the side.

"So we all really like you and I was wondering, since my sister wasn't the best friend or roommate, Clove and I were wondering if you wanted to room with us. We'll show you the ropes and help you out here." I smile, Fox is such a fake, Glimmer is so nice.

"Sure that would be great. When should I bring my stuff over?"

"How bout right now I'll help you, and that way we have a chance to talk." I agree, so Glimmer and I exit the lunchroom, holding hands ready to face the appending argument awaiting in my dorm room.

**A/N Sorry I didn't update sooner, but today's the end of summer for me :'(. That's right I have skool tom, so I won't be updating as much (Try not to cry to hard guys) Also there was this big issue with an story I was reading, but it's all over now! Please review, if you do I promise to update tomorrow! Thnx!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey, so I started the chapter, planning to write for my story Being Glimmer, but I somehow ended up writting for Orphans,. Also to Glimmer isn't a bad guy in this story, she actually is trying to help Katniss out. Now here's chapter 7!**

Glimmer's POV

I can't believe my sister, first she starts to ignore me, then lies about our parents deaths, just to get something out of Katniss. Yeah, I heard them talking, and I know Katniss is a fugitive, but I don't care. She is a realy nice girl, and she deserves better friends than my sister. That's why I asked Clove if she could live with us. I know that Clove doesn't get why I'm nice to her, at first I was going over purely to piss off my sister, but after hearing her story, and understanding all the bad things that happened to her, I want to at least help her out. My sister isn't the kind of friend she needs, she needs someone who will be there for her, and I will be. I can tell that she is nervou by the look on her face, she doesn't want to have to confront my lying sister. When we reach her room she opens the door, and sighs out of relief when she notices Fox isn't in here. She throws her few belonings into a suitcase quickly, but when we turn to leave, we see my sister standing in the doorway.

"Hey Katniss, where are you going?" She asks confused.

"She's coming to live with me and Clove, because you feel the need to lie to her, we feel that she needs good friends." I answer for Katniss, who smiles at me thankfully. I push past my dumbstruck sister and walk out of the room with Katniss by my side.

"Wait Katniss can I please talk to you for a second." Katniss looks at me and I just shrug my shoulders, so she walks with my sister inside the room, but as soon as Fox shuts the door I run over to listen in.

"Look I really don't want to talk to you, you lied to me just to get my deepest secret. Are you happy now, you can go to the government and tell them who I really am."

"I'm not going to turn you in, but they did change my life. Glimmer and I used to be best friends, they thought we were orphans so they took us away from our family, but we escaped. They thought we were part of the rebellion, so when they caught us they wiped Glimmer's mind, and gave her a different personality. At the time, they thought I was too young to realize what was happening being only 5, but trust me I did. And now I am stuck with an airhead for a sister, who insists on being a superficial bitch to everyone except you." I shake my head, and kick the door down.

"Katniss don't believe a word that comes out of her mouth, she has always been jealous of me, even before we were brought here. Our parents wanted me, but a few years later they had Fox, who desperately tried to fill my shoes, but failed. If she wasn't here I would still be apart of a family, but now all I have is Clove and hopefully you, unless you trust that girl over there, that I once thought was my sister." Katniss walks towards me and gives Fox a cold glare.

"You can lie to me, but to go as far as to tear your own sister down, that's just cruel." We walk out the door in silence, and though I cover it up, I feel a tear slide down my perfect face.

**A/N Glimmer got a sub-plot! Lol okay so this chapter is kinda a filler, because I wanted to add something up. The chapters will be shorter but updated more frequently. PLEASE REVIEW! There's a box down there and I would appriciate it if you could fill it with nice or constructive criticism, but I don't like flames! So review, and I will post the next chapter sooner. Thnx:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey guys I'm bored so I'm going to write :) Here's chapter 8!**

Katniss's POV

That was just low. How could you do that to your own sister. Even if she dislikes her, saying that her brain is screwed up, is just terrible. The thing that hurts the most is that she used me, just so I would help her hurt me and my sister. Before I thought she was a fugitive, but now I am positive that it was all just a ploy to get information to sell to the capitol. I look over at Glimmer, and I can tell she's fighting back tears.

"Are you okay?" I ask concerned. She nods in response, but we both know she is lying, though I drop the subject not wanting to upset her even more. When we get to our room Glimmer opens the door, and Clove comes running up to her.

"Oh my gosh, Glimmer what happened?" When she doesn't reply, Clove looks at me expecting an answer, so I tell her what Fox said.

"So we were getting my stuff and Fox walked in the room. She asked to talk to me alone, after we told her that I knew she lied to me, I agreed and Glimmer stood outside the door. Then Fox told me that the capitol screwed with Glimmer's mind." Clove's rock hard expression fades and runs to give Glimmer, who had given up and is now crying a hug.

"Don't cry Glimmer, she is just jealous of you. You parents liked you better than her, and the entire orphanage worships you, and your prettier than her." Glimmer smiles,

"Thanks Clove, your the best." I stand near the door awkwardly, until Glimmer wave me over. "Okay so I know this whole thing might be weird, but Clove can you try to be nice." Clove smirks and rolls her eyes, so Glimmer starts to pout. "Please," she begs.

"Fine," Clove reply's dramatically. I smile,

"Thanks," I say.

We all talk for what seems like forever, but it actually is really fun. Since I hfriends had any friends other than Gale, I've never actually had anyone to gossip with. Yeah I had Prim, but she didn't like to talk about other people. Then it hits me, Gale. I totally forgot that to I needed to see him.

"Glimmer, Clove I'm feel like I'm going to be sick, so I'm going to head down to the infirmary, I'll see you dinners dinner." Glimmer nods but Clove starts to stand up,

"I'll come with you, I still haven't given that nurse a piece of my mind." I silently curse at her, but since I don't have a choice we walk out of the room. "So where are you really going?" She asks once we are out of Glimmer's earshot.

"What do you mean," I ask as calmly as I can.

"I know you are going to see someone, my question is who. Oh my gosh is it Peeta.". I shake my head,

"Why would you think that?"

"Um he was totally checking you out today at lunch, I think he likes you." He likes me, I think, apperently aloud. "Yeah, your pretty clueless." I roll my eyes and laugh,

"Well you are too if you just noticed it, but I actually am going to the nurse, my stomach has been bothering me since lunch." Technically I'm not lying, I tell myself over and over, hoping that it will sink in. I'm already lying to my only friends, which makes me kind of terrible. Clove says that she will come with me anyway, I don't know if it's because she doesn't believe me, or of she wants to hurt the nurse, but I don't question it. When we get to the nurse I tell them that I feel sick, and one nurse leads me to a room to get a check up, and the other one deals with Clove's wrath. After my examination, she tells me that it was probably just something that I ate and that I'll be fine. I thank her, bustatue nurse stops ma and Clove and asks if we can stay with Gale. We of course aren't given an option, and she runs out. I watch in amusement as Clove's face fills with anger.

"I swear..." I hear her mutter under her breath, which makes me laugh. We walk over to Gale's room reluctantly. Clove enters first and says hello, but he doesn't aknowlage her, he stares at me in the doorway. Clove stares at me questionably, and Gale doesn't even blink. I walk into the room cautiously, when Gale leaps up from his bed, and runs towards me, embracing me in a bear hug.

"Katniss!" He exclaims excitedly, and it all starts going downhill...

**A/N Dramtic ending:D. Lol so how'd you like it. I got in trouble, so I was writting the chapter under my blanket but... Please, please, please ReViEw. If you took the time to read the story, you can take an extra 30 seconds to write something In the box below! Thnx!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey peoplez:D I'm really bored, again, so here's chapter 9 :D**

Katniss's POV

Shoot, I think along with a few other words that aren't very appropriate. Clove looks at me curiously, and Gale seems overjoyed.

"I'm sorry, but my name is Becca, I don't know who Katniss is." I say hoping that he will either buy it, or remember the whole fake identity thing, but of course neither happens.

"Shut up Katniss I know that it's you. Your my best friend I could never forget you." I shake my head, this can't be happening. I have been here for about 4 hours, and everything I have worked for is disintegrating before my eyes.

"I'm not Katniss!" I exclaim loudly which makes Clove raise her eyebrow, I know that she doesn't believe me either.

"Stop lying Katniss. Your name is Katniss Everdeen. You were born in district 12, but your parents started the rebellion, so you were always on the run. They were killed and over time you returned home to 12, and we became best friends. Gosh, they say I'm the one who is crazy, you can't even remember your own life." Clove is now glaring at me,

"Is what he said true," she asks, in a demanding tone. I sigh,

"Thanks a lot Gale, you remember my entire life story, except for the part that I'm in hiding." I turn to Clove, "Look I didn't want to lie to you guys, but I had no choice I have been on the run ever since I was 8 years old. Our parent's were the leaders of the rebellion and once they were killed, I escaped, but had to protect Prim as well. I learned not to trust people. I'm sorry but..." Clove cuts me off.

"If it were just me than I would turn you in, in a heart beat, but Glimmer would kill me. I'm telling her, and she will decide what will happen to you." I nod numbly, so much for having friends here. Gale just looks at us curiously, and doesn't speak until Clove leaves the room.

Clove's POV

She used me. That girl used me as a cover story so she would be safe. Nobody messes with me like that and she will pay for it. I walk into our room fuming only to find Glimmer sittign on her bed, intensely staring at my expression, trying to piece together the puzzle.

"Hey Clove, where's Kat..." she stops mid sentence. "I mean where's Becca?"

"Oh my gosh, you knew too, I thought we we're best friends, but apperently if oyu can't tell me the truth we aren't." I say angrily, why is everyone stabbing me in the back today, it's getting really annoying.

"Clove I didn't want to lie to you, but she doesn't even know that I know. I overheard her and Fox talking, but when I heard about all the pain she went through I didn't want to hurt her more. I mean seriously her parents were killed because they were in the rebellion."

"Correction, they started the rebellion," I add. Suddenly the door opens scaring us both.

"Look, I wanted to tell you guys, but I don't know who to trust anymore. My parent's started the rebellion, but it's not like it's my fault. They put my life, as well as my sister's life in danger by trying to get a point across. You can't blame me. They left me, an eight year kid, to raise a four year old on the run, and I did a damn good job if you ask me. You can turn me in, but you are just killing an innocent girl, because I did nothing wrong." Katniss exclaims, and I actually feel bad.

"I'm sorry for freaking out but don''t ever use me again, or there will be trouble, deal." She laughs,

"Deal." And with that we spread ourselves out on our beds, and talk about Katniss's life on the run until dinner.

**A/N Aww they're all friends, well for now... Lol sorry there's a lot of dialoge, but deal with it, almost the entire chapter got deleted, adn I had to rewrite it. Lets just say I'm not too happy :) If You want to make me happy, you can be awsome and fill the box below with words! THnx:D (FILL THE BOX)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey People that are cool and read my 'writing'. (It's in quotes for a reason lol.) Well here's chapter 10.**

Prim's POV

I sit on my bed and stare at the ceiling blankly. Rue and Posy left for chores, but I haven't been assigned anything yet, so I was instructed to wait here. Suddenly I hear a knock on the door,

"Come in," I say bored. A few boys walk into the room, I recognize them from lunch, they were sitting with Katniss. "Can I help you," I ask not bothering to move.

"Your Becca's sister, Katie right," the bigger blonde one questions. I nod my head. "Okay so Becca said that you guys had survived eight years on the run." I nod again,

"Yeah our parents died in a mine explosion when I was four, Katniss raised me since she was eight." I tell them remembering our cover story. "Wait, why?"

"Oh, it just seemed like she wasn't convinced at her own story, we thought she might be lying, I mean what eight year old girl can take care of herself and raise a four year old kid." Obviously they don't know my sister well enough,

"Katnis... Shit!" I curse at the air. So much for trying to keep my mouth shut. The boys look at me with a newfound curiousity.

"What was that?" I hear the brown haired one ask.

"Um, nothing," I try and fake a smile.

"No you said Katniss, as in Katniss Everdeen. Did you know she is on the most wanted list, even though they declared her dead, you see my dad is the head of the capitol jusice department, so I know these kind of things. I'm going to take a guess and say that your Primrose," the large blonde says, while brushing a piece of my hair away from my face. I start trembling,

"Wh... what do you want?" I stutter worried, Katniss is going to kill me.

"Nothing, at least not yet." I nod me shaking head.

"Guy's your terrifying the poor kid stop it." The other blonde boy says sticking up for me. I shoot him a small smile to show that I'm thankful that he stepped in.

"Peeta stop being weak, this is serious buisness." Peeta glares at the blonde boy, but doesn't say anything else.

"We'll be in touch," the scary blonde says. I nod my head, and with that they leave the room leaving a terrified twelve year old girl behind.

**A/N OMG I'm terrible :( I'm so sorry Prim. Okay, so I know this chapter is terribly short, but you can deal with it :D I want to thank vvvanessa and Glato.4ever for bothering to check out my other stories. Also I wanna thank barbiecat16 and VikkiTayler, you both read all of my stories and I want to thank you for not giving up on me yet. Also GirlOnFire99 Smileshappy24 and Prim12 for being awesome friends and always reading :D Please review if you want a snazzy shout out like these lol. Thnx! (FILL THE BOX!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey peoples, sorry I haven't updated in a few days but I've been lazy and tired so yeah, plus there was some drama on some reviews I recieved but everything is fine now, so here's chapter 11!**

Katniss's POV

By the time the dinner bell sounds, Clove, Glimmer, and I have covered my entire life before coming here, and I find out a little bit more of the fight between Glimmer and Fox. Apperently, Glimmer was teh favorite child from the begining, and Fox was a big pain. Their parent's tried to give her away, but Glimmer and Fox, used to have the same relationship that me and Prim have, and wouldn't let them take away her sister. After that incident, they started to become colder to Glimmer unitl finally one day they put the two of them here. When Glimmer told me the story, I felt terrible. I had always questioned whether my parents loved me, since they didn't bother caring for me in any way, but knowing your parents hate you, and wanted to get you out of their lifes is just sick. Glimmer didn't go into anymore detail, so I just figuered that it was a rough subject to talk about. Fox's words still creep into my thoughts, they brainwashed her. Glimmer is an amazing person, and a great friend, but I can't help but wonder if Fox was telling the truth.

The three of us walk to dinner together, and sit with the boys again. I can feel Peeta's brilliant blue eyes gazing over at me, and I start to blush, which makes Clove crack up,

"Oh come on, seriously Becca, you're being pretty obvious." She blurts out, my face becomes even redder, and Cato, Marvel, and Glimmer laugh hysterically. I try to shoot Clove a look, but can't due to her pout. I join in the laughter, but Peeta just watches us like we are insane.

"Well now that Clove has anounced it to the entire group," I glare at her. "Why are you staring at me Peeta?" He freezes,

"Um, well I um..." He stutters,

"Oh, Peeta likes Becca," Glimmer sings. I shoot a glare at her as well, and turn to face a crimson Peeta. I raise my eyebrow curiously. Even though we all know he likes me, I want to hear it myself.

"Thanks a lot Glimmer," she smiles. "But yes, the quite irratating blonde over there is right, Glimmer not Cato, I do like you Beeca." Cato stares coolly at him, and I smile,

"I like you too Peeta." As much as I like the feeling, having a crush, the entire thing seems as if we are five years old. I expected him to ask me out or say something more, but instead he starts a conversation with Cato, leaving me to feel alone. Glimmer gives me a sympethic look, and a return the favor with a slight smile. I try to easedrop on Cato and Peeta's conversation, but they are whispering so I only hear parts of it.

"We can't do it," Peeta says, and I sense a hint of anger in his hushed tone.

"There's no choice, someone is bound to figure it out sooner or later, besides tell me you don't want the glory." Cato looks up, and when he sees that I am trying to listen in, I see him kick Peeta's leg under the table, and they stop talking. It makes me wonder even more, what they were talking about.I automatically assume that it's about me, if it wasn't they wouldn't have stopped talking, but what does he have on me. Could Cato know about me, and Prim. I remind myself over and over again that it's impossible, but the reality of them knowing haunts me. After a while, I attempt to forget, by joining in to Clove and Marvel's subject about the 'help' around here, but the question still remains in the back of my mind.

When I have had enough of the gossip, I decide I need to talk to someone, that doesn't think the workers here are worthless scum. I scan the room a few times before finding Prim sitting with her friends, and quickly excuse myself to talk to her. I walk up to her table, but when Prim sees me approuch, she jumps.

"Jeez Katie, what's wrong," I ask confused. She doesn't answer, instead I find her looking right over my shoulder. I turn around only to find Cato's dark brown eyes, terrifying my little sister.

**A/N There's going to be soem drama! Lol all unitl next chapter:) I want to clear up the confusion, Cato already knew that Becca was Katniss, he saw it from the begining, but he wanted to scare Prim, so he can get what he want's. The only problem is you don't know what he wants :D Okay so fill the empty box below, and check out my other stories. Thnx.**


	12. Chapter 12 It sucks but deal with it

**A/N Hello to all of the peoples... Um here's Chappy 12:D**

Cato's POV

That little runt, I swear if she says anything I will expose her to the captiol. See leverage equals power in this equation, and this kid is too terrified of me to even think of telling her big sister. My eyes burning on her own, she starts shaking. How much of an idiot can this kid posiably be? I glare at her even harder, and she starts to stop, but it's too late. Katniss whirls around to find me, pressuring her little sister. Shit, I think silently, as she starts to walk over.

Katniss's POV

What the hell is going on here. I see Cato get up, trying to escape the discussion that he is about to face, but I run over, to prevent him from leaving.

"What the hell did you do to my little sister?" I scream at the top of my lungs. He tries to look innocent, but I don't buy it.

He smirks before answering,

"Katniss, sweety calm down before you do something that you might regret." My face pales and I turn to Prim who is now standing right next to me.

"Katie..." I start, but Cato inturupts,

"You mean Prim right," my eyes narrow in on my shaking little sister, before I turn to the entire group.

"Meet me after dinner in our room," They all nod, and since I lost my appitite a while ago, I take myself and Prim upstairs.

I shut the door, and I starts yelling, infuriated at the figure beside me,

"What the hell Prim! Do you tell everyone that we're fugitives now." She glares at me with cold eyes,

"Stop being such a hypocrite, I know you told your roommates and Fox, so you have no right to yell at me."

"I didn't tell them, they found out!" I scream.

Suddenly I hear a knock on the door, I open it to find Fox and Gale awaiting me to let them in.

"What do you want?" I hiss angrily not in the mood to talk. They walk in despite the fact that they weren't invited, and close the door.

"We figure it out, we were both brainwashed, Gale became insane and I was indenial. I thought Glimmer was brainwashed but it was me. Katniss it's too dangerous for you to be here Cato is a spy for the capitol. He's going to turn you in, you have to get out of here now." Fox tells me in a hurry. I nod for some reason trusting the two of them dispite our history. I've known that something has been wrong here, and the pieces all fit. Though our past hasn't really been the best, I don't have another option, they're my only way of escaping. Planning an escape isn't the issue we face, opening the door is.

"Trying to escape now are we," Cato snarks. Shit, I think a pissed expression now revealed making his smirk grow even larger. Peeta, Marvel, Clove, and Glimmer race through the doorway and slam the door.

"What the hell is going on!" Glimmer asks the question that we are all thinking.

"Your little friend here is Katniss Everdeen, she died when she was eight years old, or at least she was supposed to, so now eight years later I'm helping her get what she deserves." Cato shares with us, Clove's eyes narrow in,

"Since when have you ever cared about justice. With your track record you probably could have been killed multiple times, if you dad wasn't there to save your ass, then we wouldn't be having this conversation." She tells him coldly. Rolling his eyes he doesn't respond, though we all tell he doesn't care.

"What do you have to gain by turning me in?" I ask sick of his games, wanting to know what's going on.

"Pride, acomplishment, and it's not llke their actually going to kill you, they will torture you for the rest of your life like they are doing with your parents..." Pinning him against the wall I demand him to further explain his last part. All this time my parents could have been alive...

"Oh right, so your parents were shot, not killed, basically the entire story. I see that I just led you on a new quest.

A gleam of hope, something I haven't felt in a long time, overpowers me and I race off leaving the rest of the group behind.

**A/N It's terrible I know don't hate me! I have no clue what the hell I'm doing to this story anymore... I NEED HELP! review with ideas bitte (Happy GOF) THnks:D IK it sucks :(**


End file.
